Lets not think of it as goodbye
by LiveLaughHappiness
Summary: 7 years ago Blaine's dad got a job transfer to another state, Kurt and Blaine run into eachother when they are both performing at the same venue. Will they fall in love again?  rated M for later chapters.
1. Home again

**Hello, this is my 3rd story on FanFiction. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kurt was 23, he had the job he had always hoped for and was doing pretty well for himself even if he wasn't singing in amazingly big venues yet. He was on his way.<p>

Kurt was looking at the cast list for tonight and froze when he saw the name: Blaine Anderson on the page in bold lettering.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine said as he held the crying boy in his arms, he didn't want to leave like this, he didn't want to leave Kurt at all but he had to. His dad had gotten a job transfer to another state and they were leaving that night.<em>

_"Blaine, what am I suppose to do when you're gone." sobs racked Kurt body "I don't know what I'll do without you." Kurt continued to sob into Blaine's shoulder. He didn't care if he sounded needy and pathetic he just knew he didn't want to lose Blaine._

_"I don't know what I'll do without you, Kurt. You're everything to me." Blaine said his own vision now blurring with un-shed tears._

_Kurt lifted his head off of Blaine's shoulder, wiping his tear stained cheeks furiously. Kurt didn't want to let go, but he knew he had to "I- I don't want to say goodbye, Blaine." Kurt swallowed hard looking into Blaine's eyes for the first time since he broke the news._

_"Then let's not think of it as goodbye." Blaine said trying to keep his voice level. Blaine looked at his watch getting up off of Kurt's bed "I have to go." Kurt nodded walking Blaine down to the door._

_"See you around, Kurt." Blaine said kissing Kurt one last time before walking down to his car._

_"I hope so." Kurt whispered as Blaine backed out of the driveway clutching the red bow tie Blaine had given him to his chest _

_"I hope so."_

* * *

><p>Kurt hadn't even realised he was crying until Dave Karofsky (who he had started dated a year after Blaine had left) came up behind him and kissed his head "are you ok, Kurt?" Kurt wiped his eyes quickly "Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get going now. Drake wants to see us all before the show, to great the new performer I'm guessing." He smiled towards Dave, kissing him and then leaving for his car.<p>

Kurt turned on the radio and Train's 'this ain't goodbye' started playing _Perfect _Kurt whispered under his voice as he pulled up into the venue. Kurt took 3 deep breaths before leaving the car and walked up to the back stage doors, showing his ID and entering.

First to notice his arrival were Becky and Jamie he got along with both girls and they had both worked at venues with him before "Hello." both girls said in unison, Kurt just smiled and went to get himself some coffee before Drake started to talk.

"Guys, gather round." everyone did as they were told apart from Kurt who stayed near to the coffee machine a little out of sight.

"As you all should know, Blaine Anderson is joining us here today to be our guest performer." Everyone nodded.

"Well, this is Blaine Anderson everybody." Blaine walked towards them smiling as Drake waved him over.

Kurt walked as quickly as he could past the crowd of people, past Drake and past Blaine to get to his changing room, un-noticed.

Kurt slammed the door shut sliding down it, Kurt wasn't angry with Blaine, he never could be angry with Blaine. Blaine had always given him his best memories, His first time was with Blaine and his first real kiss was with Blaine.

There was a knock on his door.

"I don't want to talk Jamie." Kurt said getting himself up off of the floor walking across the room to his mirror.

Blaine opened the door slowly and closed it again walking over to where Kurt stood.

"So are you avoiding me now?" Kurt jumped and turned around to see Blaine, he hadn't changed in the slightest, his voice was still angelic, his hazel eyes still as beautiful as ever has hair was free of its gel but the only thing that had really changed was how tall Blaine had gotten.

Kurt shook his head wordlessly staring at Blaine.

"I'll see you after the show?" Kurt blinked and nodded again as Blaine left.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished singing fall for you by Secondhand Serenade and Blaine was after him.<p>

Blaine was the final act of the night, the lights dimmed as he walked onto the stage. Blaine took a seat on the stool that had been placed right in the middle of the stage; he took the microphone into his hand as the song began to play.

_Another summer day_  
><em>Has come and gone away<em>  
><em>In Paris and Rome<em>  
><em>But I wanna go home<em>  
><em>Mmmmmmmm<em>

Blaine began to sing, deep and smooth, Kurt was listening from back stage his heart ached a little when he realised that his singing had gotten better and the fact that the song fit with their situation.

_Maybe surrounded by_  
><em>A million people I <em>  
><em>Still feel all alone <em>  
><em>I just wanna go home<em>  
><em>Oh I miss you, you know<em>

Blaine sang looking out to the audience as many of them swayed along to the tune or waved an arm in the air.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you_  
><em>Each one a line or two <em>  
><em>"I'm fine baby, how are you?" <em>  
><em>Well I would send them but I know that it's just not enough <em>  
><em>My words were cold and flat <em>  
><em>And you deserve more than that<em>

Most of the other performers had gone home by this point so Kurt was the only one back he opened the curtains slightly and smiled as he looked into the audience.

_Another aeroplane_  
><em>Another sunny place <em>  
><em>I'm lucky I know '<em>  
><em>But I wanna go home<em>  
><em>Mmmm, I've got to go home<em>

Blaine stood up from the stool and walked around on the stage occasionally crouching down to touch someone's out stretched hand.

_Let me go home_  
><em>I'm just too far from where you are<em>  
><em>I wanna come home<em>

Kurt felt chills run down his spine he only ever got when Blaine had sung to him in High school, but he had never had any until this point.

_And I feel just like_  
><em>I'm living someone else's life It's like I just stepped outside<em>  
><em>When everything was going right <em>  
><em>And I know just why you could not<em>  
><em>Come along with me <em>  
><em>But this was not your dream <em>  
><em>But you always believed in me<em>

_Another winter day has come _  
><em>And gone away <em>  
><em>And even Paris and Rome <em>  
><em>And I wanna go home <em>  
><em>Let me go home<em>

Kurt felt tears rolling down his cheeks as Blaine sung.

_And I'm surrounded by_  
><em>A million people I <em>  
><em>Still feel alone<em>  
><em>Oh, let go home<em>  
><em>Oh, I miss you, you know<em>

Blaine felt tear in his own eyes as he thought about Kurt and how he had left him all these years ago.

_Let me go home_  
><em>I've had my run <em>  
><em>Baby, I'm done <em>  
><em>I gotta go home <em>  
><em>Let me go home <em>  
><em>It will all right I'll be home tonight<em>  
><em>I'm coming back home<em>

The song ended and Blaine took a bow before walking off stage.

"You were great." Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he turned to see Kurt "nowhere near as good as you."

Kurt blushed a little, Blaine's smile grew liking the fact that he could still make Kurt blush even after 7 years.

"So how is Sebastian?" Kurt's question caught Blaine off guard.

"What- How do yo-" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"I saw a picture of him on your changing room table" Kurt smiled sadly knowing that he had their pictures still.

"He's fine. How's Karof- Dave?" it was Kurt's turn to furrow his eyebrows now.

"Jamie and Becky were telling me about him, does he treat you right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded sighing softly; it had been a while since they had spoken, 7 years to be exact. And he had missed not having his friend to rely on.

"Kurt, why don't you and Dave come to mine and Sebastian's for dinner?" Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt smile.

"I'd like that." Kurt accepted the piece of paper that Blaine handed him with Blaine and Sebastian's address on it and Blaine's mobile number.

"So, how is this Friday?" Blaine asked putting his jacket on.

"That sounds good. Time to catch up."

Blaine smiled looking at his phone it was half 9 "well, I best get going. See you Friday then?" Kurt nodded.

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms; Kurt stiffened but then relaxed, wrapping his arms around Blaine. It had been 7 years since he had Blaine in his arms, and he didn't realise how much he had missed it until now.

* * *

><p>Kurt got in a walked up the stairs, Dave was already fast asleep in bed. Kurt got in next to him kissing his temple.<p>

Kurt could not wait to see Blaine again. He could not wait till Friday.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? Should I continue writing this story? Reviews, alerts, favourite's are all loved. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Dinner at Blaine's

**Hello guys, I have something to tell you about at the end of this chapter, so Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Dave was dressed in a black and white stripe button down and some of his nicer looking jeans; Kurt was wearing his Purple button down with his black skinny jeans. Kurt was excited, he knew he probably shouldn't be that excited about seeing his ex boyfriend who he, maybe... probably... defiantly still had feeling for. But he couldn't help it.<p>

Kurt had gone out and gotten a bottle of wine just for this evening, he didn't like showing up to dinner parties without anything to give so he made sure to get some decent wine. Just as Kurt was about to leave he received a text from Blaine

From Blaine  
><em>is there anything your allergic to or won't eat, apart from pizza. I know you don't like that. :)<em>

Kurt couldn't help but smile when he saw that Blaine remembered his hatred for pizza before he realised he shouldn't keep Blaine waiting much longer and replied with a simple Nope.

Blaine lived about an hour away from Kurt's house, the neighbourhood was nice and calm, Dave had fallen asleep around half an hour ago so now all Kurt had to keep him company was the voices on the radio.

* * *

><p>Blaine was rushing around, luckily pizza was the only think Kurt didn't eat so Blaine decided to make lasagne, it was simple and didn't take too long to make. Sebastian would be home anytime now and Kurt and Dave were on their way. Blaine couldn't help but scowl when he thought that Dave got Kurt, he had always planned out that he and Kurt would end up moving to New York and get married there. Not to move when he was 17 to a completely different state, return 6 years later, go out with his ex's rival and then invite his ex to his house which he and Sebastian share. It didn't make sense but somehow it worked.<p>

Sebastian walked through the door throwing his keys lazily on the side before walking into the kitchen to find Blaine slaving away over the stove.

"You're going to give yourself a stress fracture." Sebastian snaked his arms around Blaine's waist as he spoke, Blaine jumped slightly but then relaxed when he realised it was only his boyfriend.

"I just want this evening to go smoothly." Blaine said stirring the mints so they wouldn't burn.

"I know you do, just relax ok. Otherwise you're going to be stressed out when they arrive." Sebastian rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, his arms around Blaine's waist.

* * *

><p>Kurt knocked on the door, Dave holding the wine , Blaine answered the door with a big smile plastered on his face, Kurt smiled politely even when Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine possessively (as Kurt thought).<p>

Dave handed Blaine the wine shaking his hand, Kurt was standing in the doorway still before holding out his hand for Blaine to shake, Blaine shook his hand raising a eyebrow at him, yesterday Kurt hugged Blaine and today they were just shaking hands?

"So, can I get you two anything?" Sebastian asked looking Kurt up and down slightly before putting on his signature smirk.

"Uh, I'll just have a diet cola." Dave answered before looking at Kurt.

"No thanks." Kurt shook his head before sitting next to Dave on the sofa.

Sebastian nodded before walking out to the kitchen to get what Dave and he himself was drinking.

"So how have you been, Blaine?" Dave asked somewhat bitterly.

"Uh, pretty good. So Kurt, how long have you been singing as a career?" Blaine asked smiling towards Kurt waiting for him to answer.

"Uh, since I left NYADA." Kurt placed his hand into Dave's waiting one.

There was tension even though it was unspoken, well to Kurt there was, Sebastian kept looking at him as if he was planning a way to kill and get away with it and just being in the same room as Blaine made his heart skip several beats even though he had a boyfriend and had for many years now.

* * *

><p>Everyone finally sat down for dinner, after everyone had complimented Blaine on his cooking skills conversation moved on to various different TV shows, and thank god for that because Kurt didn't think he could sit in on another awkward conversation, but that didn't last long before the tension arrived again and Kurt felt like the air had gotten so thick with tension he was going to suffocate.<p>

"So when did you two get together?" Dave gestured towards Sebastian and Blaine.

"Excuse me, I have to use your bathroom." Kurt got up, walking as quickly as he could upstairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still upstairs trying to compose himself, so far this dinner party was not turning out to be enjoyable, Sebastian and Dave were playing the Xbox and Blaine had just finished washing up and decided to go upstairs and talk to Kurt while the others were occupied.<p>

"You ok?" Blaine asked, Kurt jumped and turned around, surprised he didn't give himself whip lash.

"Will you stop sneaking into rooms; you're going to give me heart failure. Kurt turned back and looked at himself in the mirror "What are you doing in here anyway?" Kurt raised an eyebrow making eye contact with Blaine in the mirror.

"I came to see if you're OK. You seem... On edge." Blaine closed the door gently behind him.

"Maybe because I'm in my ex's house after he moved to another state, never bothered to call me when I got back and now is dating my high school rival. That might be the reason." Kurt scoffed finally turning around to make direct eye contact with Blaine.

"I didn't choose to move! And I'm sorry I didn't call you! I didn't want to mess up your life after you probably fixed it, besides what was I meant to say '_Sorry I left you Kurt but do you want to drop everything and get back together?'_ somehow I don't think that would go down well!" Blaine said throwing his arms up exaggeration.

"It would have been better than finding out when I read the cast list. And it would have made my life better." Kurt choked on the last to words due to tears, he didn't know whether he was crying out of anger or of that fact that he finally realised how much he wanted Blaine back.

"My life was empty without you Blaine, I spent weekend after weekend crying in my room after you left until Rachel and Mercedes told me that I have to move on. When I saw you backstage on Monday, I wasn't avoiding you. I was scared, scared of how I would feel about you again. Scared that I might hate you even though it wasn't your fault you had to move. Scared that... That you had forgotten me." Kurt took in a sharp intake of breath; he didn't know why he was admitting all of this to Blaine while crying in his bathroom in his new life which didn't contain Kurt.

"Kurt I-" Blaine tried to talk but he didn't get a chance before Kurt started rambling again.

"Do you know the saddest part Blaine? Is that even after 6 years of not talking, not communicating I still feel the same, my heart still aches when you talk to me or even just sing, that every passing second I feel like I need to be with you, but I shouldn't feel like that about you. I should feel like that about Dave. But I just don't. Not anymore. Not after seeing you again. After hearing you sing.

Kurt fell to the floor, his legs not being able to hold his weight anymore. He fell to the floor as sobs racked his body, he knew he would probably regret having some sort of emotional melt down in Blaine's bathroom in front of Blaine later, but at the moment he couldn't care who was watching as long as he told someone how he felt. How he still felt.

Blaine knelt down besides Kurt "Hey. It's ok, you're Ok." Blaine tried to take Kurt into his arms but Kurt protested.

"But I'm not though am I Blaine. Look at me; I'm a sobbing mess on your bathroom floor." Kurt's body shook again as another violent sob shook his delicate frame.

"Kurt, it's not sad that you still love me and it's not said that you cried for ages and it's not weird that you were scared to see me again. I understand." Blaine had finally managed to get Kurt in his lap and was now holding him tightly as Kurt's sobs started to calm.

"How could you possibly understand?" Kurt had given up his protests and finally let Blaine hold him close.

"You don't think I thought like that to? You don't think I cried as well? You don't think that I felt like that when I saw you or heard you?" Blaine said rocking slowly much like you do with an infant to calm them down "You don't think I still do?"

Kurt looked at Blaine in disbelief "you do?"

"Every waking moment, the first thing I think about is you, the way you sound, the way you smell, the way you look at me." Blaine couldn't stop himself as he lowered his head until his lips were centimetres away from Kurt's lips.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes one last time before moving the last two centimetres to meet Blaine's lips, he knew when their lips parted there would have to be a conversation that followed but while he had Blaine's lips moving against his, he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger ending (sort of.)<strong>**  
><strong>**Now that thing I wanted to talk to you about.****  
><strong>**There is a Chris Colfer birthday project on Tumblr called Project-527**  
><strong>go there and submit a post of how he has changed your life or how he inspires you, if you don't have Tumblr you can post anonyms posts so you don't need one.<strong>**  
><strong>**For more information PM: www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/u/2423598/Whatsername_Lambert****  
><strong>**Its her project so she knows all about it. where I have put [dot] put : . (But you guys know that :))****  
><strong>**That all. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews. Favourites, alerts are all loved.**


	3. Love you, Love you not

**I have been stumped what to do after last chapter, so hopefully this will be good enough.**

* * *

><p>Blaine broke the kiss first and looked at Kurt.<p>

"God, I've missed you." He sighed holding Kurt close to his chest.

"I've missed you too." Kurt whispered inhaling the scent of Blaine just letting Blaine hold him close.

"I wish I never left, I wish I tried to find you again, I'm so sorry I didn't." Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair running his fingers through it occasionally.

Kurt fell out of his day dreams at that point, he realised he was no longer Blaine's and Blaine was no longer his, Kurt pulled away from Blaine a little ignoring his protests.

"We kissed." Kurt stated searching Blaine's eyes to find some sort of answer as to why they had just kissed.

"Yes?" Blaine was slightly confused as to why Kurt was so worried.

"We kissed Blaine and we're not an 'item' anymore. That's classed as cheating." Kurt saw as realisation dawned on Blaine; Kurt got out of Blaine's lap and stood by the door.

"Calm down, Kurt. We can sort this out. It'll be fine." Blaine saw Kurt starting to panic again.

"How can everything be fine, we kissed How can we be friends if that happens? I'm with Dave, you're with Sebastian. I can't, we can't just pack up and run off into the sunset together, it doesn't work like that. They'll be heart broken and-." Kurt was cut off when Blaine tried to stop his rambling.

"Trust me. We'll work it out, and we won't just run away, we still need to sort out ourselves, we've seen each other again after years of being apart but we need to know what we both want," Blaine saw Kurt start to calm down as the situation became clear.

"We both need to think about it and then we'll talk, without panicking, Ok?" Kurt nodded before realising the time and knowing he had to leave if he and Dave wanted to get to Dave's work party."

* * *

><p>The drive from Blaine's to the venue was relatively quiet, just the soothing sound of the radio giving Kurt plenty of time to think of all the time he has spent with Dave and with Blaine, But Kurt couldn't think of anything that Dave had done that Blaine hadn't topped.<p>

_Dave took me to that really nice restaurant  
>Blaine planned a flash mob to all of my favourite songs<br>Dave brought me that CD I wanted  
>Blaine sung to me when I left to McKinley<em>

Kurt couldn't help but feel like crying when he thought about how Sebastian got to cuddle up to Blaine at night and how he could run his hand through his hair whenever he felt like it. How Sebastian could wear Blaine's tops around the house and cook for him. Sebastian could do everything Kurt wished he could so for Blaine.

* * *

><p>For Blaine it was obvious, he still deeply loved Kurt, he always had no matter how oblivious and stupid he had been at Dalton. Nothing compared to Kurt, the way he dressed, the way he sang, the way he spoke even the way he walks everything reminds Blaine on Kurt.<p>

The only thing that was not clear for Blaine was the reason why he was with Sebastian, he knew it wasn't love because he only feels his heart skip and beat and butterflies when Kurt is around, but not with Sebastian. Maybe it was the fear of dying alone after moving away from Kurt, maybe he found Sebastian intriguing after moving away, but he knew that he only ever wanted to be with Kurt, to be there for Kurt, to be loved by Kurt.

* * *

><p>All Kurt could think about is the way Blaine laughed, the way Blaine looked at dinner, The way Blaine walks and talked, he felt like a teenager again, noticing every little thing about Blaine like the way his face scrunches up in the most adorable way when he laughs or the way he bites his nails when his nervous.<p>

Kurt felt his heart beat a little faster whenever he thought about Blaine, even his flaws didn't bother him, they just made Blaine. Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying in bed waiting for Dave to finish in the bathroom before he could turn out the light, he had already finished his skin care routine and had his phone by his bed side table, Kurt didn't know whether to text Blaine or not.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his phone vibrate and picked it up smiling when he saw the text alert, Sebastian was down stairs watching one of his soaps that Blaine found completely uninteresting and a waste of time so he was upstairs listening to music, Blaine didn't think his heart was still beating when he read what Kurt had sent.<p>

_From Kurt 10:00pm_

_I love you, Goodnight - K_

* * *

><p>Kurt finally exhaled after he sent the text about to turn off his phone, it buzzed with a text, Kurt felt nervous all over again when he realised the text was from Blaine, he smiled when he read the text.<p>

_From Blaine 10:01pm_

_I love you too, sleep well - B_

That's when the decision was clear for Kurt, he loved Blaine with every fibre of his body, he loved the way he smiled and the way he talked, and he missed the years they had been apart and he wished that he could just pick up their relationship from where they left off, but it would be more difficult than that. But he was willing to try, For Blaine and for the sake of them.

* * *

><p><strong>That was OK I think. Anyway feel free to drop me a review, favourite and alert until next time, folks.<strong>


	4. Work this out

**Sorry for the delay. But sometimes you can't help life. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up to the sound of the shower running and sunlight filtering through the curtains, Kurt turned and looked at the green glowing numbers on the clock 7:30am.<p>

Kurt sluggishly got out of bed trudging over to his and Dave's closet knowing he didn't have work today, taking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple button down shirt, using the bathroom after Dave was finished.

"So, did you and Blaine have much to talk about the other night?" Dave began towel drying his hair.

"Just catching up really." Kurt said happily, finding it best to leave out the bathroom breakdown, and the kiss.

"Anything interesting?" Dave asked, placing the wet towel into the laundry hamper.

"No, not really." Kurt lied

* * *

><p>"Hey babe." Sebastian smiled as Blaine emerged from upstairs, scowling a little when Blaine did not respond.<p>

"So, did Kurt have anything interesting to say." Sebastian decided not to dwell on the fact that he had no 'good morning' kiss and change the subject.

"Oh not really. Just about work." Blaine lied for the sake of Sebastian.

"Okay then, well I've been called into work early so I'll see you later?" Sebastian smiled grabbing his keys off of the side, kissing Blaine on the forehead before leaving.

Blaine could not have gotten up from his chair faster as he went to grab his phone sending Kurt a quick text.

_Hey. Sebastian had to go to work. Want to come over and talk? - B_

* * *

><p>Kurt got the text before he could sit down and watch a movie with Dave.<p>

"Hey, Dave. I have to go to work. The boss wants us in early." Kurt smiled, tucking his phone into the back pocket of his jeans

"Thought you didn't have work today." Dave asked a little confused."

"So did I, but I shouldn't be long. Just wants to get our numbers sorted for Friday." Kurt kissing Dave goodbye before leaving to his car to meet Blaine.

Kurt parked around the corner from Blaine's house walking the short distance and knocking on the door, smiling when Blaine greeted him.

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine asked, which Kurt declined the offer quickly, taking a seat on the armchair that was situated nearest the TV.

"So, you wanted to talk." Blaine said slowly, knowing what the conversation was most likely going to be about.

"Yeah. About the other night, I really did mean it when I said that I love you. I wasn't just telling you want I think you wanted to hear." Blaine said feeling that was the first thing he needed to address.

Kurt smiled his agreement crossing his legs gracefully.

"But, the only trouble being is well, Sebastian and Dave. I dread to think of how they will react if they find out."

Kurt's smile faded quickly, hating the fact that knowing it wasn't simple enough to just end their relationships so abruptly and then start to pick up where they left off in high school.

"We can't pretend that it never happened either." Kurt said uncrossing and re-crossing his legs.

"No, but we have to find a way to work around Dave and Sebastian to get together."

"I know. But how can we do that without making them out to be the victim. I don't want to do anything to fuel the fire."

Blaine nodded his agreement "These next few months are going to kill me." Blaine laughed half heartedly.

"It will be worth the wait." Kurt said looking towards Blaine.

"I know it will." Blaine smiled resisting the urge just to take Kurt into his arms.

* * *

><p>Kurt got in and found Dave was watching TV "Hey, sorry I had to go early this morning."<p>

Dave kissed Kurt on the lips "It's okay, work is work, right?" Dave smiled knowing no different.

"Right." Kurt said. Kurt walked to the kitchen getting himself a drink, He'd never felt terribly good about lying but when it was to his own boyfriend to plan how to get back with his ex, it didn't really help the situation but he tried to fight the guilt for the sake of Dave, going to sit next to him on the sofa to watch the last of the movie that was currently playing.

* * *

><p>Sebastian walked in around 7 "Hey, I'm home."<p>

Blaine came out of the kitchen smiling at Sebastian "Hey."

"How was your day?" Sebastian asked sitting down in front of the TV.

"Oh, y'know. Same old, clean, eat, watch TV. Nothing interesting." Blaine lied as he made his way over to sit next to Sebastian on the couch.

Blaine knew lying to your other half probably wasn't the best thing to do, but until he and Kurt had both figured this out, he would have to keep doing so just so he did not hurt Sebastian. But lying would eventually get him in trouble, but for now it kept him out of it.

* * *

><p>Blaine sent Kurt a good night text before deciding to crawl under the covers of his bed opening his side draw to put his book in when he found his valentine's day card from Kurt, it had a picture of Kurt and himself on the front with Kurt's curly penmanship on the front saying '<em>Happy Valentines' <em>and inside the faded but still readable letters.

Blaine knew that he needed to have Kurt back, even if it did end up hurting a few people on the way. Kurt was worth fighting for, and that is exactly what Blaine would do.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is. Finished and updated. Hope you enjoyed. sorry for the wait. Feel free to review, alert ect.<strong>


	5. The sooner the better

**I'm back guys after a pretty hectic week.**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up bright and early, getting ready for rehearsals at work making sure he looked his best because he knew Kurt would be watching. Sebastian had already left by the looks of his keys and wallet gone from the dresser so Blaine didn't have to worry about any awkward meetings before work.<p>

Blaine dressed in his dark wash jeans and his blue plaid shirt before getting himself a cup of coffee drinking it before he had to leave.

* * *

><p>Kurt got up to the bleeping of his alarm, he rolled over still sleep drunken he checked his phone before willing himself to get out of the warmth and comfort of his bed. Dave watched as his tired boyfriend tore himself away from the warmth of the bed sheets chuckling to himself as Kurt hadn't seemed to notice his absence yet.<p>

Kurt ran the shower, locking the door and getting out of his bed wear, needing the warm water to keep him awake so he could get to work on time, after all he could see Blaine today and not seem suspicious.

Kurt had a quick shower before getting out 10 minutes later and emerging to the bedroom where he found Dave lounging on the armchair in the corner of the room. "Morning." Kurt said more awake now.

Dave smiled crossing the room kissing Kurt gently Dave's hand resting on Kurt's bare lower back "Good morning."

Kurt blushed tightening his grip on the towel hanging around his waist.

* * *

><p>Blaine sent off a quick text to Kurt wishing him a good morning before hopping into the car and making a run to the petrol station before work. Filling up the tank before travelling the rest of the way.<p>

Blaine arrived at work 20 minutes early helping set up the stage and seats before beginning to rehearse his performance for that night while he was awaiting Kurt's arrival.

Blaine received a text his eyes lighting up hoping it would be a reply from Kurt but becoming less enthusiastic upon seeing it was in fact Sebastian the text read:

_Hey babe. Sorry I had to leave so early. Make it up to you tonight ;) Hope your performance goes well. - S_

Blaine didn't know how to feel about that. I mean he did love Sebastian. Right?

* * *

><p>Kurt stood smiling up at Dave still wearing nothing but a towel Dave ducked his head again attaching his lips to Kurt's again moving down to his neck sucking a small purple mark onto his neck, Kurt releasing where this could go thought on his feet "I-I have to get ready for work."<p>

Dave let go and watched as the mark bruised and turned a purple colour "But later you are all mine." He smiled grabbing his car keys kissing Kurt once more before walking down the stairs and out the door for work.

Kurt got dressed quickly and exited the house for work.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived right in time entering the building seeing Blaine upon arrival, Blaine walking over to Kurt noticing the purple mark on his otherwise flawless skin.<p>

"See Dave's been busy." Blaine commented feeling jealousy burn up inside of him even though technically he couldn't be jealous.

"Kurt pulled at his low cut top trying to hide the mark from Blaine's eyes "Yeah, sorry." Kurt said feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't be sorry. He has every right." Blaine smiled "So how has your morning been?"

"Good apart from the fact that I had to get up for work." Kurt smiled allowing conversation to lead on in a more positive note, talking about performance times, songs and the amount of tickets that have be sold.

The night came to a close quickly Blaine and Kurt both saying goodbye to each other making arrangements for the following weekend to go out shopping.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through the door and into the living room knowing Dave would be home in a few hours deciding to make himself something quick for dinner and settle down and watch the TV finalising his and Blaine's plans through text.<p>

Dave pulled up outside of the house parking the car and deciding to walk in through the back way, finding Kurt on the sofa he wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind "Hey babe." Dave smiled resuming where he left off early sucking at Kurt's flawless skin.

Kurt jumped a little relaxing when he heard the voice of his partner allowing him to suck at his neck.

"Don't do that, you frightened the life out of me." Kurt said looking at Dave the best he could.

"I bet I can make it up to you." Dave placed himself over Kurt kissing him passionately while holding his own weight on his arms while he kissed Kurt.

Kurt didn't say anything he just continued to kiss Dave hoping not to cause suspicion as Dave's hand snaked its way down and rested against the globes of Kurt's ass as they kissed, the kissing quickly becoming more heated.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the door, Sebastian already waiting in the living room, Sebastian got up upon Blaine's arrival and sauntered over to Blaine his hips swaying side to side.<p>

"Hey babe, good day at work?" Sebastian smiled ducking his head to capture Blaine's lips with his own his hands resting on Blaine's slender hips

Blaine smiled found himself kissing back but not enjoying it pulling back he decided to answer "Yeah. Just a rather stress-filled day." Blaine said not attempting to move Sebastian hands.

"Well, I'm sure I can find a way to de-stress you." Sebastian smiled taking a hold of Blaine's hands guiding him towards the bedroom, once there he shut the door pushing Blaine up against said door.

Blaine felt Sebastian's lips meet his with a passion as he felt Sebastian's hard member press against his thigh, although he didn't seem to like Sebastian in that way he couldn't help but get hard during these situations. After all he still liked sex as much as the next guy.

Blaine saw Sebastian taking off his top and undoing his belt while kissing Blaine, to cause less suspicion Blaine took off his own top finding it hard to stop thinking about Kurt.

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself on the bed with Dave between his legs entering him before he knew it, Kurt was panting and moaning as his partner thrust into him with a fast past holding onto the bed sheets with all his might biting on his bottom lips. They hadn't done this in a while with Kurt's busy work schedule.<p>

Dave pounded into him hard and fast, Kurt's hair sticking to his forehead due to sweat, the room was hot, sticky and full of moans coming from both boys mouths before high pitched screams when Dave hit Kurt's prostate dragging Kurt to the edge quicker.

Kurt couldn't hold out much longer "Oh fuck, I'm going to-" Kurt cut himself off as he hit his climax shooting his white seed all over his stomach and the bed sheets as Dave thrust into him also soon releasing.

Kurt bit his bottom lip as hard as he could to restrain shouting Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered into Blaine, pounding his tight, rarely fucked ass as Blaine usually liked being top.<p>

Blaine watched as his other half thrust into him with force and speed finding his prostate quickly. The room filled with sweat and the moans of the two boys' soon turned into needy gasps and cussing.

"I just love seeing you all un-done." Sebastian smiled as he slowly stroked his boyfriend's hard aching member. Blaine moaned loudly his eyes clenched shut as his muscles tightened and he released over Sebastian's hand feeling his other half release quickly after him Blaine felt something heavy rest against his chest as warm liquid dribbled out of his ass as they both came down from their highs. Blaine wrapping and arm around Sebastian and laying him on the bed next to him.

* * *

><p>Kurt was little spoon, Dave being the big spoon after the events that just occurred. Kurt knew he shouldn't feel guilty. As Blaine said, Dave had every right. But why did he feel like he just cheated when he did the exact opposite.<p>

The sooner he and Blaine were together the better. Kurt kissed Dave goodnight and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Blaine breathed heavily rolling over and seeing Sebastian was now asleep, he couldn't help but feel guilty. But why? He was meant to love Sebastian and not think about other men during these intimate moments. But he couldn't help but think about Kurt.<p>

The sooner they got to together the better.

* * *

><p><strong>All done and finished. Took a year and a half but it's still done. Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	6. Avoiding

**Hey guys. I know I know, been ages but your chapters here now.**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up when he felt someone kissing at his neck, Kurt turned in the warm embrace and opened his eyes to see Dave staring back at him.<p>

"Morning." Kurt said sleepily blushing as he realised he was still completely naked from the events the previous night.

"Morning." Dave smiled, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Whats the time?" Kurt asked, sitting up and yawning.

"7:00am" Dave smiled as Kurt leaned against the bed frame.

"I have work in an hour." Kurt said getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up to the sound of the water in the bathroom running,Blaine said up and rubbed his eyes realising he had work in less the hand hour, getting up he walked over to the dresser and looked at the purple marks covering his neck and chest before deciding to start taming his hair for the day ahead.<p>

Sebastian walked out of the bathroom a towel hanging around his waist.

"Morning, Blaine." Sebastian smiled ducking his head to kiss the boy on the cheek before getting ready for work, Blaine just smiled pacing handfuls of gel into his hair taming the tight curls.

"Working today?" Sebastian asked, pulling on some boxers and a button down shirt.

"Yeah, just rehearsals today." Blaine smiled walking over to the wardrobe to get a set of clothes out for the day but not finding any that would hide the purple marks.

* * *

><p>Kurt got into his car and began driving to work, stopping on his way to grab a coffee and blueberry muffin before driving the last few miles to the theatre, Kurt was greeted by girls before going to his dressing room to eat his breakfast.<p>

Looking at the clock realising Blaine would get here soon he relaxed into the small sofa in the corner of his dressing room having a small break before the long day of singing started.

Blaine pulled up walking into the building being greeted by various different people on his way to his dressing room trying to avoid Kurt the best that he could because Blaine knew that is Kurt saw the hickeys a very awkward conversation would arise. One that he really did not want to deal with.

* * *

><p>Kurt finished his breakfast looking at the clock smiling to himself as he realised that Blaine should have arrived by now, Kurt thew his trash in the bin before walking down the hall to Blaine's dressing room and knocking on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" Blaine asked hoping it wasn't Kurt for the first time in his life.

"Who'd you think" Kurt asked as he had always came to Blaine's dressing room at this time after the first week of him working here.

Blaine grabbed a scarf from the hook placing it around his neck before answering the door.

"You gonna let me in?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine strangely as it was unnaturally hot today.

"Sure." Blaine said before awkwardly opening the door to allow Kurt in the room.

"So I was thinking we could go out to lunch today." Kurt asked happily leaning on the dresser.

"I can't actually Kurt, I have to meet Sebastian." Blaine lied.

"Okay," Kurt said as he knew Sebastian work hours but gave Blaine the benefit of the doubt "How about we spend an hour or two together after work. Sebastian doesn't finish till 8." Kurt smiled.

"He finishes early tonight." Blaine said running out of excuses.

"Blaine, cut the crap, what are you hiding from me?" Kurt said standing in front of Blaine.

"Nothing, I'm hiding nothing."

"Blaine, nobody needs a scarf in this whether, take it off and show me what your hiding." Kurt said pulling at the scarf.

"Fine." Blaine said before removing the scarf to show off the purple marks.

Kurt tried hard not to laugh by biting his bottom lip. "That's what you were hiding?"

Blaine nodded looking embarrassed.

"Sebastian is your boyfriend. I have no right to be jealous." Kurt said running his fingertips over the marks.

"I know but. I felt kind of guilty."

"Your not the only one." Kurt said smiling as Blaine's head shot up.

"You and Karofsky, Last night?" Blaine said utterly shocked while Kurt just nodded.

"One question." Blaine said happily.

"What would that be?" Kurt said sitting on the chair in the room

"Was he better than me."

"jealous Mr. Anderson" Kurt asked happy the conversation wasn't awkward.

"No, I just need to make sure my legacy is still intact while we wait to be together again.

Kurt smiled " Yes, your legacy is still intact. And so is your ego.

"Good." Blaine smiled before the conversation led on to something else.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a pretty short chapter but you guys deserved something to read after that extremely long wait. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Until next time.<strong>


	7. Shopping

Hells yeah! I'm back!  
>(This is the same as the chapter I uploaded a few hours ago, just with most of the mistakes changed.)<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt was upstairs getting ready to go shopping with Blaine, Dave was in the kitchen, although he knew Kurt wouldn't do anything while he and Blaine were out, he could help but feel hatred towards Blaine, Dave scowled down into the cup of coffee he was drinking for a second before smirking smugly as in the end he ended up with Kurt, not Blaine.<p>

Kurt was finally ready after an hour and a half of deciding what to wear, he ran down the stairs grabbing his car keys off of the shelf before walking into the kitchen to see his boyfriend standing there drinking coffee "I'm off now." Kurt smiled happily at Dave, walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"You're dressed nice to just go shopping." Dave observed placing down his coffee cup and taking in the appearance of his boyfriend.

Kurt just rolled his eyes happily walking to the front door "See you later." Kurt yelled before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>"You work together all week and now you're going shopping together?!" Sebastian said pouting on the bed, he was being very blunt on what he thought of Kurt and Blaine spending more time together "I thought you were over him." Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest, still sulking.<p>

"I am over him." Blaine lied "And besides, you've never been like this with me hanging out with Wes or Nick." Blaine said pulling on a white t-shirt, deciding to leave his hair free of gel for today.

"That's because Wes and Nick are not Kurt." Sebastian said.

"I sense some jealous" Blaine smiled turning to embrace his boyfriend "You have nothing to worry about." Blaine reassured before grabbing his keys. "Now, I have to go before I am late. See you later." Blaine kissed Sebastian one last time before walking out of the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived first at the mall and decided to wait by the small fountain were families were throwing coins in and making wishes. Kurt sat and waited patiently for Blaine to arrive after all, he always did have a habit of being late.<p>

Blaine arrived later than expected, parking and walking into the large mall, he saw Kurt almost straight away he decided to walk up behind him before clearing his throat, making Kurt jump, he chuckled to himself.

"Seriously! What is it with everyone scaring me lately?" Kurt said before standing up and extending his hand out to Blaine.

Blaine looked at the hand quizzically before raising an eyebrow "Since when was this a business meeting?" Blaine said but placing his hand in Kurt's anyway.

Kurt rolled his eyes "Since we broke up."

"And friends don't hug?" Blaine asked?

"Not friends who still like each other."

Blaine ignored this, before tightening his grip on Kurt's hand pulling him closer towards himself, wrapping his arms around Kurt's shocked frame. Kurt slowly relaxed wrapping his arms around Blaine, his chin resting on Blaine's shoulder.

"Now this is a hello." Blaine said, exhaling deeply.

Kurt didn't say anything just enjoying the feeling of being close to Blaine again.

"Now," Blaine said pulling away "What do you say we do some shopping."

Kurt smiled to this and happily lead the way to some of his favourite shops.

* * *

><p>"So, Sebastian was fine that you were hanging out with me today?" Kurt asked picking up an item of clothing and examining it.<p>

"Not exactly," Blaine sighed picking up a shirt and showing it to Kurt.

Kurt shook his head smiling "What did he have to say."

"He's a little jealous." Blaine said picking up another shirt.

"So he should be. I'm twice the man he will ever be." Kurt smiled smugly.

"And what did Dave have to say?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes at how smug Kurt was.

"He didn't say anything because he trusts me; I am an angel after all." Kurt said, cocking his head to one side giving off an innocent persona.

Blaine laughed at this "Is that right?" Kurt just nodded.

They paid for the items of clothing that they had purchased.

* * *

><p>The day came to an end, Blaine walking Kurt to his car.<p>

"This has been fun." Blaine said, resting one hand against Kurt's car.

"Yeah we need to do it again some time." Kurt smiled unlocking his car before turning to look at Blaine "Well, see you later..."

"Yeah..." Blaine said, before stepping closer to Kurt, resting one hand on Kurt'ship.

"Wait." Kurt said before pulling away from Blaine.

"What's wrong...I was only going to kiss you."

"I'm not a cheater, Blaine; I can't kiss you, not while I'm with Dave...No matter how much I want to." Kurt said, biting his bottom lip while looking at Blaine's lips.

"Well, see you Monday." Blaine smiled, opening his arms to hug Kurt.

Kurt walked into Blaine's arms hugging him back.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up to the front door of his and Dave's house, exhaling deeply before putting on a fake smile, ready to spend the rest of the night with Dave.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine walked through the front door, trying his best not to look upset that he was home as he sat down on the sofa next to Sebastian.<p>

* * *

><p>So... This is the newest chapter... I hope you all enjoyed :)<p> 


	8. Duet night

I'm back. Miss me?

* * *

><p>"Hey." Blaine greeted cheerily as he opened his front door to Kurt "Ready to practise?" Blaine asked. As next week's show was titled as 'duet night' Kurt and Blaine took this as the perfect opportunity to see each other almost every day without it seeming weird to their significant others.<p>

Kurt smiled at Blaine walking into his house "Where's Sebastian?" Kurt asked, although he didn't really care nor did he want to know.

"Work. Why'd you ask?" Blaine said offering to take Kurt's coat; Kurt accepted pulling off his coat, revealing his black and white striped top and dark blue jeans.

"No reason, I guess. So, what song do you want to sing?" Kurt asked crossing his arms, following Blaine into the living room.

"I was hoping that you would have an idea." Blaine smiled, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"Well, what do you feel like singing?" Kurt asked, standing in front of Blaine.

Blaine just shrugged "You wouldn't think it would be this hard to think of a song to sing about." Kurt chuckled before furrowing his eyebrows again, trying to think of something to sing.

"I've always heard that it is highly effective to sing about emotions," Blaine suggested, "You know, to share how you feel with the world why really not sharing anything at all."

"I suppose that could work," Kurt said, although he knew he had to keep their feelings for each other secret for now, sometimes he just wished he could tell someone how he felt, and by singing was the perfect way to do so. "What song do you suggest?"

Blaine thought for a moment before answering "It's your love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill?" Blaine said looking over at Kurt looking for any sign of approval or rejection.

"I guess." Kurt said, just shrugging.

"What's wrong, Kurt? You've been acting weird since you go here." Blaine asked, his bright expression dulling when he realised that something was worrying Kurt.

"I don't know," Kurt sighed in frustration, looking up at Blaine and relaxing his tensed body a little "Sebastian maybe, it's like, I don't know, I can't explain it."

"Then sing it." Blaine said hoping to try and understand where Kurt was coming from.

"O-okay." Kurt said thinking of the best song to describe his feelings before he began to sing.

* * *

><p>"Wow." was all Blaine could say, "Kurt, we have to sing that for duet night." Blaine said taken back by the amount of emotion Kurt had behind that song.<p>

Kurt blushed a little, keeping his vision glued to the floor "You don't think that it's pathetic?" Kurt asked, now standing in front of Blaine.

"Wha-, Kurt, no, that, that is amazing and a great way for you to finally stop bottling up some of that emotion and share your talent." Blaine smiled, more than impressed with Kurt.

Kurt laughed, resting his head on Blaine shoulder "I guess we have found something to sing at last." Kurt sighed, more contented now than before he started singing.

"Yep, we now just have to divide it into parts." Blaine smiled just as he heard a key enter the lock; Kurt took his head of Blaine's shoulder just before Sebastian walked into the room.

"Hey baby." Sebastian smirked walking in the room, usually he would have just went to the kitchen, but realising Kurt was there he decided to really rub his nose in it, pulling Blaine in for a short but heated kiss.

"How's rehearsing going?" Sebastian asked turning to smirk at Kurt.

Kurt let his gaze drop to the floor as all his muscles tensed restraining himself from just punching Sebastian in his overly smug face.

"Good, baby," Blaine forced a smile across his features "Just gotta decide who's singing what."

"That's good." Sebastian said to Blaine.

"You going to come and watch us perform next week?" Blaine asked, a sly look shortly possessing his feature before disguising it with his usual dashing smile.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Sebastian pulled Blaine in for one more heated kiss before making his way up the bathroom.

"Why'd you do that?" Kurt asked in hushed tones.

"Do what?" Blaine asked completely taken aback

"Invite him to our performance next week?" Kurt asked, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"So you get to tell him exactly what you think, and fuel your performance even more so." Blaine smiled proudly "Now, let's divide this song into parts."

* * *

><p>Tonight was the night that the last week had been the run up to, tonight was duets night. Kurt was a little nervous, but he knew as soon as he saw Sebastian in the crowd it would just be the fuel to his fire and he would use it to the best of his advantage.<p>

Kurt was happily day dreaming when a familiar voice brought him back to reality.

"Kurt." Blaine said happily, and a little surprised at how good Kurt looked tonight, he was wearing a pair of black jeans with a low hanging chain attached to the belt loops, a tight fitting 3 quarter length sleeved black top which was partially covered by a purple waist coat.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled widely before looking over at who Accompanied Blaine with a less pleased smile. "Sebastian." Sebastian smiled weakly.

Before the trio had time to start a conversation Kurt and Blaine were called by Drake, they were next on. Sebastian kissed Blaine quickly before turning his attention to Kurt and smiling smugly "Break a leg," He began to walk away from the pair allowing himself to mutter "Or two." before finding his seat within the performance hall.

* * *

><p>Grace and Thea had just gotten off of the stage, the roaring of the crowd dying down as Blaine and Kurt walked onto the stage, the pair set up their microphone stands allowing the calming of the crowd to settle their nerves before the song began to play.<p>

Kurt started singing in a low voice trying to single out Sebastian in the crowd of people that were packed into the performance hall that night, once he set eyes on him he allowed his emotions to take over to put across this message to him.

Hey old friend, thanks for callin'  
>It's good to know somebody cares<br>Yeah she's gone, but I don't feel like talkin'  
>It might be just too much to bear<br>To hear somebody say it stops hurting  
>Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it<p>

Kurt held onto the mic stand, his eyes closed and his body unwavering allowing his emotions to be the power behind his voice.

'Cause you don't know her like I do  
>You'll never understand<br>You don't know we've been through  
>That girl's my best friend<br>And there's no way you're gonna help me  
>She's the only one who can<br>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
>You don't know her like I do<p>

Kurt opened his eyes now to see the look on Sebastian's face, Kurt was pleased with the disapproving look on Sebastian's face. The crowd was already swaying and cheering as Kurt sung encouraging Kurt to sing louder and more sincere than ever before. Blaine now began to sing.

I can't forget, I'm drowning in these memories  
>It fills my soul with all the little things<br>And I can't cope, it's like a death inside the family  
>It's like she stole my way to breathe<br>So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting  
>And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it<p>

Blaine, was looking over at Kurt the whole time. Blaine allowed his body to move along with the beat of the music, the crowd and his own feelings for Kurt being the power behind his own performance, his voice gravelly adding to the songs initial intensity.

Cause you don't know her like I do  
>You'll never understand<br>You don't know we've been through  
>That girl's my best friend<br>And there's no way you're gonna help me  
>She's the only one who can<br>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
>You don't know her like I do<p>

Blaine took his mic out of its stand using his old Warbler moves as he danced his was around the stage, this making the energy of the room pick up more so than before, adding a new layer to his and Kurt's performance. Kurt began to sing again.

You don't know her like I do  
>You'll never understand<br>You don't know we've been through  
>That girl's my best friend<br>There's no way you're gonna help me  
>She's the only one who can<br>No, you don't know how much I've got to lose  
>No, you'll never know how much I've got to lose<br>You don't know her like I do

Kurt had now also taken his mic out of its stand standing at the front of the stage singing to the audience, Kurt singing to one person in particular. Blaine took the last part of the song.

Not like I do  
>Never understand<br>That girl's my best friend  
>That girl's my best friend<br>That girl's my best friend

The crowd roared at the end of the performance, Kurt and Blaine both bowing as they made their way off of stage; they hugged each other smiling, and still on their adrenaline highs.

"Now that was a good performance." Blaine smiled widely.

"That it was, did you see his face." Kurt laughed his breathing finally evening out

"I know. I better go and get my stuff, text me later." Blaine said before rushing off to his dressing room.

* * *

><p>The song ended, Sebastian wasn't stupid, and he knew that Kurt was singing that song to him about Blaine. Sebastian walked back stage; the place was near enough empty, apart from Kurt putting his things in his bag and the few others waiting for cabs to get home.<p>

"Nice song." Sebastian said from behind Kurt, making him jump a little.

"Thanks, I thought so." Kurt said nonchalantly regaining his composure.

"I know you were singing to me, Kurt, About Blaine." Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

Kurt smiled to himself, getting his desired reaction, he turned to face Sebastian "Oh please," Kurt said coolly trying not to show how much he was enjoying Sebastian's reaction. "Get over yourself, it was just a song, something tells me you feel threatened by me." Kurt said allowing his feature to become stern and unforgiving.

Sebastian's usual smug mask slipped momentarily, telling Kurt all he needed to know "Back off Hummel. I'm watching you from now on." Sebastian all but growled before walking off to find his partner and drive home. Kurt waved at Sebastian as he left. Kurt smiled, satisfied.

* * *

><p>Sebastian let himself into Blaine's dressing room smiling at his boyfriend "There you are. You were amazing." Sebastian smiled, almost immediately wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, one, to show Blaine his adoration for him but mostly so that Sebastian could prove to himself that he still had Blaine.<p>

"I know. It was exhilarating." Blaine said pleased with himself allowing Sebastian to embrace him.

"Ready to go home?" Sebastian asked, knowing that Blaine would probably be tired after such a high-energy performance.

"Yeah." Blaine said yawning, following Sebastian out to the car to go home.

* * *

><p>Kurt had gotten home and was ready to collapse from exhaustion, practically crawling up the stairs to his and Dave's bedroom he threw off his clothes haphazardly crawling into the covers of his and Dave's bed.<p>

"How did it go?" Dave asked, wrapping an arm around a very sleep deprived and emotionally drained Kurt.

"Good, I'll tell you all about it in the morning, now, sleep." Kurt said before yawning and snuggling further down into the bed. Dave chuckled and agreed.

"Okay, Goodnight, Kurt." Dave said also allowing himself to drift off to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of deciding what to write I decided on this. Did you all enjoy? The song used was: You don't know her like I do by Brantley Gilbert.<br>P.S: Sorry for any mistakes, it is 3am after all.


	9. Once Again

**Sorry for the wait guys.**

* * *

><p>"So Blaine and I killed that performance and the whole crowd loved it." Kurt beamed reviewing the night just gone when he and Blaine did one of the best performances of their career by far.<p>

"Blaine?" Dave asked chewing his food slowly as that name was mentioned again.

"Yeah..." Kurt cautiously taking a fork full of food into his mouth.

"You seem to be spending a lot of your free time with him lately." Dave said begrudgingly

"What? No I haven't." Kurt said defensively, now avoiding any eye contact that Dave may have wanted, staring intently at his plate.

"Yes. You have. Every conversation we have had lately since he has returned has been about him." Dave, dropping his fork on the side of the plate.

"You're paranoid." Kurt realising Dave's increasing anger.

"Maybe you're right," Dave sighing which in turn made Kurt relax a little. "I have been pretty stressed out lately."

"I know baby." Kurt, pulling his chair out and walking around the table to embrace Dave in a hug.

* * *

><p>"You didn't see the way he acted, Blaine. He wants you back." Sebastian said sitting across the dining table from Blaine as he re-run last night's events over and over in his head after his brief encounter with Kurt back stage.<p>

"Oh please Seb. Kurt loves Dave." Blaine said not even bothering to make eye contact with Sebastian, not giving him a chance to make any assumptions.

Sebastian scoffed "So he says." Sebastian stabbed at the food on his plate with his fork.

"He's just a friend." Blaine sighed looking up from his plate of food.

"He shouldn't even be that!" Sebastian pushed his plate away from himself, and leaving in favour of the bedroom.

Blaine sighed cleaning up the plates and the kitchen before going to sit in the front room taking out his phone and sending a quick text to Kurt.

_To: Kurt_

_Seb suspects something's up._

_From Blaine._

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying with his head in Dave's lap as they watched TV, some movie that Dave wanted to watch though Kurt wasn't really paying any attention to it when he received the text, Kurt excused himself.<p>

Kurt walked into the bathroom before opening the text and calling Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hel-" Blaine got cut off by Kurt's concerned filled voice.<p>

"How does he suspect something?" Kurt asked half shouting half whispering as he didn't want Dave to find out that he was talking to Blaine, otherwise the earlier misguided suspicions would actually have some truth to them.

"After duet night, after your discussion he seems to think that you have a thing for me." Blaine says whilst turning down the TV and shutting the living-room door so that Sebastian won't hear them.

"He's the one that accused me of singing that song to him." Kurt huffed down the phone placing his hand on his hip in annoyance.

"I know, but it's nothing to worry about, he hasn't got anything to go on as of yet." Blaine said biting his bottom lip and listening out for footsteps upstairs.

"I don't know, Blaine" Kurt sighed. "Maybe it's time to start planning out how to get away from them now."

"I don't know. Hey, what are you up to tonight?" Blaine was playing with a lose thread on his t-shirt when he asked.

"Nothing…Why?" Kurt sounded apprehensive.

"Well, there's a new club open down town and I thought we could go and check it out. We both need some down time, maybe we could go together." Blaine offered.

"But Sebastian already thinks I'm trying to steal you away..." Kurt stated.

"C'mon...It'll be fun." Blaine tried to convince Kurt as he already started looking through his wardrobe to find an outfit for tonight.

"Fine. What time." Kurt gave in looking at the clock; it was already 6'oclock.

"About 8?" Blaine asked "I'll pick you up."

"See you at 8." Kurt hung up and sighed, walking into the living room.

"Hey Dave, I'm going out tonight with a few friends." That technically wasn't a lie after all.

* * *

><p>8 o'clock rolled around quicker than Kurt was expecting as he sat waiting anxiously for a text from Blaine, to let him know that he was out front. Kurt was wearing a red button down with a black waist coat and a pair of black skinny jeans clung to his legs.<p>

Kurt received the text from Blaine, yelling a quick goodbye to Dave as he scurried out of the door before many questions could be asked.

"Ready?" Blaine asked.

"Ready." Kurt confirmed as they begun the short drive to their destination.

* * *

><p>As they arrived the lights of the club were illuminated as the bass of the music could be felt rather than heard, Blaine parked the car before the pair got out and looked at the busy club. The club was not short of guests as they walked up to the front entrance being guarded by a 6ft 2" man dressed in a black suit who quickly hurried the pair inwards with little acknowledgement, the two found a pair of bar stools to sit on taking in the atmosphere of the club, the smell of alcohol and sweat was overpowering.<p>

"What can I get you?" A young woman with auburn hair and green eyes asked the pair.

"Uh, a beer and a..." Blaine looked at Kurt expecting him to finish the sentence.

"Orange juice." Kurt stated the woman nodded before scurrying off to prepare the drinks.

"Orange juice...Really, Kurt?" Blaine shook his head.

"Yes, someone has to get us home tonight." Kurt said smiling over at the lady as she returned with their drinks

"Okay one beer." She handed this to Blaine.

"And one orange juice," She handed this to Kurt, the glass had a small piece of paper attached "I'm Lisa by the way." She winked before walking off to see the next customers.

Kurt opened the piece of paper seeing as phone number.

"She wishes." Blaine laughed before pulling on Kurt's hand, dragging him to the dance floor.

* * *

><p>The night continued. Kurt was pretty sure he was the only sober person in this club by this point only having had 2 oranges juices, Blaine on the other hand had 5 beers through the entirety of the night and Kurt was sure he didn't even realise that he was being chatted up by 2 thirty year old men.<p>

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said approaching him slowly.

Blaine turned around, a stupid smile plastered on his face "Kurt!"

"Time we got you home, to Sebastian, remember him?"

"Don't wanna," Blaine sulked "I wanna stay with you."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and began to lead him out of the too-hot club and into the cool night air. Kurt managed to get Blaine into the car with little fuss and strap him in before running around to the driver's side and putting the car into gear.

"I don't want go home" Blaine pouted "I wanna stay with you." Blaine said slurring his words a little.

"I know, sweetheart." Kurt said turning the corner onto Blaine's street before parking up.

Kurt ran around to Blaine's side before helping Blaine out of the car, locking the door and walking up to the front door, which Blaine managed to unlock, clumsily.

"Now you wait here whilst I get you some water." Kurt said as he walked over to the sink, unbeknownst to him, Blaine walked up straight behind him before turning him around and kissing him softly.

Kurt shouldn't submit.

Should not submit

But Kurt couldn't help it.

Kurt melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine neck, their lips fitting together so perfectly, their bodies pressed together. Right now the world stopped and no one else mattered apart from them.

"What the hell?!" Sebastian yelled as he came downstairs to see Kurt and Blaine wrapped up in each other, lips pressed together.

Blaine broke the kiss, resting his forehead against Kurt's briefly before turning to face Sebastian, his arms still wrapped around Kurt. Kurt kept his eyes trained on the floor not wanting to look up.

"Seb." Blaine sighed.

"Don't Seb me, Blaine! What the hell? I thought I had nothing to worry about." Sebastian didn't know whether to cry or yell, he really didn't know what to feel.

"Sorry?" Blaine said.

"You're not sorry!" Sebastian yelled slamming his fist against the wall. "This is all because of him." Sebastian said pointing a finger at Kurt.

"No Sebastian, it's not Kurt's fault" Blaine said, the drama sobering him.

"I'm gonna go." Kurt said hurrying out of the door, and beginning to walk home.

* * *

><p>Kurt got home closing the door behind him before resting his back against it breathing deeply, but the peace didn't last long.<p>

"Kurt! Where the fuck are you?" Dave shouted, Kurt swallowed his nerves before approaching his partner.

"Dave...What's wrong?" Kurt said already having a feeling he knew the answer.

"Sebastian told me that he caught you and Blaine kissing." Dave practically spat.

"I'm sorr-" Kurt was cut off.

"You're not sorry, you're a good for nothing slut. Get out." Dave said before throwing a packed suitcase towards Kurt, which Kurt only just realised Dave was holding.

Kurt grabbed the suitcase walking towards the door before turning around to face Dave again. "I really am sorry."

"Just go." Dave said walking away from the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt got into his car, pulling out his phone and calling Blaine. Kurt finally felt his tears run down his face.<p>

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, Kurt could hear Sebastian yelling in the background.

"Um yeah. I- Um Dave kicked me out." Kurt sighed, turning the engine on.

"Meet me outside mine in 10?"

"Is that a good idea?" Kurt said.

"Trust me." Blaine said before hanging up.

Kurt put the car in drive and began to drive to Blaine's house for the second time tonight.

Kurt sat in the car when suddenly the door opened and Blaine came out, holding 2 suitcases, he walked to the back of the car, opening the boot and placing his suitcases in with Kurt's own before closing the boot and getting into the passenger side of the car.

"I was kicked out as well" Blaine stated looking straight ahead down the dark and winding road.

"So, now what?" Kurt asked, also looking straight ahead down the road.

"Now, now we drive." Blaine said, looking over at Kurt.

"Just us?" Kurt asked facing Blaine.

"Just us." Blaine confirmed.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Until next time guys c: As always, sorry about any spellinggrammar mistakes.


End file.
